


Heal

by duckdish2021



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckdish2021/pseuds/duckdish2021
Summary: Peter doesn't have anywhere to go after May dies. Tony takes him in.





	1. 3:32 AM

"Mr. Parker?" Peter glanced up from his phone and stared blankly at the nurse. "Yeah?' His voice cracked at the end. "Your aunt hasn't made any progress and she has significant brain damage. She’s in a critical condition; we don't believe she'll survive through the night. I'm sorry." Peter couldn't hear anymore. He felt the tears roll down his face and all the questions started running through his mind. 'Where will I go?' 'Who adopts teenagers?' "How will I pay for a possible funeral?' What family he had left was practically gone. "Mr. Parker?" The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is there an adult you can call to be with you at this time?" Peter nodded. He knew very well that he did not have anyone but he needed this nurse to go away. She patted his back twice and left to tend to other patients.

About an hour later, Peter had called Happy twice and he still had no answer. Eventually he gave up after the fourth time around. He rose from the uncomfortable seat and walked around the lobby. He was getting antsy. May was still in the same condition and he was getting restless. Peter sat down in a new seat facing the vending machine. Watching people would help pass the time as he awaited Happy’s phone call. The boy was asleep when his phone rang and his hands shook as he slid over the screen to answer. "Hello? Kid what did you need?"  
Peter struggled to get the words out. "May is in the hospital and...and I need an adult here with me. Could you come?"  
"Yeah. What hospital?" Peter told him the details  
. "We'll be there in twenty minutes." '"We'll?" Peter felt wrong for bothering Mr.Stark, especially since it was 2:47am and he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He did not want Mr. Stark to see him in such a state. 

When Peter saw Happy and Mr. Stark, he felt a sense of relief. Something familiar. He stood up to greet them. "Hey kid. How are you holding up?" Tony put an arm around him. This was the most affection Peter had received from Tony in his whole life and the experience caused him to break down. He knew that things were real if a man like Tony was hugging him. "I'm going to speak with the nurses." Happy nodded towards the two.

Peter's emotional break was enough for Tony to put both arms around the small boy and sit down with him. "Hey, it will be okay." Tony did his best to comfort Peter but his sobs only increased. After a few moments Tony pulled the boy onto his lap and cradled him and pulled Peter's head into the nook of his neck. Peter's breathing begin to slow down and his heart started to return to normal. He pulled away from Tony and moved himself to a seat by himself.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
"Kid, it's okay."  
After Tony said that the two were quiet until happy came back.

May Parker died at 3:32am in Queens on a Tuesday. Peter had once again broke down in his mentor’s arms. His world had just came crashing down and he did not know what to do. He screamed and he would have thrown a chair if Tony hadn’t of held him tightly to his chest. Eventually Peter calmed down and cried himself to sleep and Tony laid him on a bench in the lobby.

Tony walked over to Happy. “I’ll cover all the expenses, can you take Peter to the tower? I’ll stay here for a while and get everything situated.”

Happy was following along until the last sentence came out of Tony’s mouth. “What do you mean “everything”? He’s not your kid Tony and I care about him as much as you do, but he’s almost an adult and he’s a ward of the state now. There isn’t much we can do.” 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “I said I’ll take care of it. Please take him to the tower.”  
Happy shrugged his shoulders and picked Peter up and carried him to the car.

Tony walked to the front desk and requested for May Parker’s bill. After he payed, he spoke with the doctors and went to see the body. Peter did not want to visit her. He felt knew it would taint his image of her and Tony couldn’t blame him. The smell of death hung in the air and May did not look like May. She was pale, lifeless and her vibrant spirit was no more.The doctor handed him all of May’s jewelry and a certificate of death. Tony smiled grimly and left the room without a word.


	2. Custody

Tony Stark wasn’t a “kid type guy”, but last night he came home from the hospital and decided he would take Peter in. Happy and Pepper didn’t take the news so well. They felt that Tony would lose interest or never have time for him. Tony, partially out of spite and of caring for the boy, was determined to adopt him. He would do whatever he would have to do to get custody. Tony spent hours discussing the situation with some of the best lawyers in the country. He had set a court date and paid a hell of a lot to bring Peter home. He had made pancakes, arranged May's funeral all while running on no sleep and five and half cups of coffee.

When Peter awoke, he was not in his humble apartment in Queens. No, this was too modern and expensive. ‘Where the hell am I?’ He sat up and let his eyes adjust to the lighting. He had this terrible dream where May had died, he had nowhere to go, and Mr. Stark had to pick him up. After another glance around, he realized that it had not been a dream, and his aunt had died. A sigh escaped the boy's mouth and he felt warm tears on his cheeks. When Mr. Stark entered the room, he wiped them away. “Morning, kid. It’s about time you woke up, you’ve been asleep for about ten hours.” 

The man had a plate of pancakes, a bowl of strawberries, and whipped cream. Peter could only stare at the billionaire as the boy didn’t have much of an appetite. “So she's gone?” Setting down the plate, Tony looked away, felt a pang go through his chest, and turned back to Peter. “Yeah, kid.” Tony's voice below a whisper. Peter grabbed a fork, begin to twiddle with it and he could feel his heart ache for his Aunt May. The two stayed quiet for a good five minutes before Peter decided he would address the elephant in the room.  
“So… what happens to me now?” 

“Well, I’ve contacted my lawyers and I’m trying to get custody of you so the state can’t put you in foster care. I feel responsible for you, kid, I want to be here for you and I never thought that I would adopt a kid but here we are." A light surge of joy raced through Peter's body; he had somewhere to go. He started to feel tired and laid back down. This was a was lot for him to handle, his emotions were starting to get the best of him. It didn't help that he had spent the night crying, screaming. Tony stood up, took the tray off the bed, and watched Peter fall asleep. Peter would become his new responsibility, other than saving the world. 

 

While Peter was asleep, Steve came by to check on his husband.  
“Hey, how is Peter holding up? Is he still asleep?” Steve grabbed a beer from Tony and his fridge.

“Uh, well he’s taking it pretty well. It’s like he got all five stages of grief out at the hospital. He won’t eat though, he’s sleeping.” Tony sat at the bar.

“Yeah, that’s expected. More than likely, it’ll hit him in waves.” Steve came from behind Tony and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck.

“I haven’t told him when the funeral is. I’m waiting for him to wake up so we can talk.” Tony leaned into Steve’s chest finding a sense of comfort and relief.  
They stayed together for a while before Tony decided to wake Peter and tell him about May's funeral.

Steve followed behind Tony towards the bedroom Peter was in. Tony took a glance a Steve, and released the breath he had been holding in, and opened the door.

Peter was wide awake and staring out the window. The opening of the door caused him to turn his head.

Tony walked to the window and put his arm around Peter. "Hey kid, we wanted to talk to you about May's funeral and run the plans by you, if you're up for it?" 

The small boy cleared his throat and opened his mouth as if he were about to speak and then shut it closed. He didn't trust his voice quite yet. He had been thinking about May and Ben and his parents, and he had finished crying not too long ago. He didn't want to start again so he opted for a simple nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry im still in my endgame feels :(

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story and im sorry, its lowkey rough.


End file.
